Scrapes and Bears
by acesfirefist
Summary: Kid Perona and Law in this short little crack drabble I wrote. It's cutsy, and you may just end up with a tooth ache by the end of it. You have been warned. One-shot. PeronaxLaw.


**A/N: So this pairing is what's canon with my Perona. I'm absolutely in love with it, and my friend gave me this idea for a fluffy drabble. She did older PeronaxLaw, I did younger. Not that many people ship it, I know, but I find it absolutely adorable. Hope you enjoy~. **

**Here's the prompt:**

**Imagine your OTP as small children playing on a playground together one sunny day after school is over. Person A falls and scrapes their knees and hands up, and Person B is there to save the day and bandages the wounds. Person A gives person B a peck on the cheek after he/she is done.**

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters, just the words.**

It had happened all too fast for the little girl. One minute she's playing around with her Kumashi, pretending to be a dancer, the next she's falling onto the ground as her foot caught onto the hem of her dress. The rocks were not kind to the young Perona, and as she stared down at the small trickles of blood on her hands and knees, the works started.

"Stupid rocks! Stupid cute dress!" She whined,the tears falling from her eyes and onto the ground. Her tiny fists reached up and wiped them away, for if that meanie Zoro saw her crying, she wouldn't hear the end of it for sure! Think of all the teasing she'd hear from him, and Papa Mihawk wouldn't do anything about it either. How rude and mannerless those two were!

But suddenly there was another standing in front of her. A boy, with a fuzzy, spotted hat, and a unimpressed scowl on his face. He couldn't be more than a couple years older than her, and knowing Perona's luck, was there to tease her for being a cry baby. As she braced herself for his teasing words with a pout, she was surprised to see him sitting down in front of her..and were those bandages in his hands? Before she had time to react, he was grabbing her hands and wrapping them up with the clean cloth. Just as she was about to protest and pull away, his voice came, "Relax," He said with a nod, "I'm a doctor."

"Stupid…you're not a doctor, you're only six."The pink eyebrows knitted together, as she watched him work.

"Six and _a half." _He corrected, placing a finger in front of her face.

She wrinkled her nose at him as he went to work on her knees, patching them up with the band-aids he had in his pocket. She took this time to actually assess(or do whatever six year old girls did when meeting a boy) him. He was cute, she'll give him that. He seemed to be almost as scrawny as she was, and judging by that bruise on his hand, he was picked on just as much as she was. But that was another matter completely. She took a moment to look around, noticing half the playground had stopped and were staring at the two. One green headed boy in particular was sending the two a rather nasty glare, and Perona made a point to scold him later. Glares weren't cute, and if he was going to be her boyfriend, he had to be cute.

But as soon as he looked up at her with that smile, she had completely forgotten about Zoro completely. H-His smile…it was too cute…she couldn't handle it. "All done," He stated, looking at the doe eyed female, "That'll be two kisses, please."

"K-Kisses?"

"Well you have to pay me back for doctoring your scrapes up, don't you? And two kisses seems like a fair exchange."

She couldn't believe it. Never had a boy wanted a kiss from her. Maybe she had the wrong male in mind for being her boy toy. Zoro was too mean, too manner-less, and this one's sweetness was definitely winning the pinkette over. His smile was returned lately with one of her own, as she stood on the tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss onto both of his smooth cheeks.

Her eyes watched as his hands reached up and rubbed the spots where her tiny lips had been only a couple seconds ago, a small smile on his lips. "I'm Law, I'm going to be the best doctor in the world." He bent down and grasped onto one of the dandelions that adorned the surrounding grass before handing the weed over to Perona.

This merely caused her to smile even more as she slipped it into her fingers, "I'm Perona. I want to join the circus. Best doctor in the world, huh?"

And so the two found a nice patch on the grass, and sat talking for the remained of the play time. By the end of it, she had forged a nice ring of daisies, and had placed it on top of his hat(almost squealing at the cuteness as she did so). Off in the distance there was the same deep scowl, and annoyed look of a swordsman-to-be, but Perona paid him no mind.

She quite liked this Law, and wanted nothing more than to devote her full attention to him. She had found out he was a third grader, had a stuffed bear just like her, and liked fluffy soft things almost as much as she did. She had told him all about how she couldn't wait for Halloween, and what cute costumes she had in her closet. It was, to say the least, one of the best conversations Perona had ever unfortunately the bell had rung, and the students were filing in. Law stood first, holding out his hand for her to take. She eagerly took it as he began to speak once more.

"I'll see you here tomorrow, alright Princess? And I'll bring Bepo so Kumashi isn't lonely anymore,"

She nodded, reaching up and pecking his cheek once more before waving and dashing off towards the other students(nearly getting knocked over by the clumsy Tashigi in the process.

She smiled to herself, even as Zoro came up and called her a crybaby. Today had been a good day. A good day indeed.


End file.
